


Bad Aim

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art is there cuz yep, Beth is hella gay, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay make out session, Gay teens, Idk I wanted to write something fluffy, Im sleep deprived give me a break, One Shot, SO GAY, Sarah is hella bi, What can I say im a sucker for punkcop, Wow im so gay, idk where this came from, just fluff, lol im such trash, punkcop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art dares Beth to hit their douche-y high school principle with a basketball- </p><p>Beth misses.</p><p>Or the one where Beth hits Sarah (her crush) in the face with a basketball.</p><p>(Highschool AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Aim

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! =)
> 
> Make sure to plz leave a comment I love them and I am starving for validation :)

Art and Beth were standing on the track that surrounded the football field, Beth knew it well, seeing as she ran it almost every single day.

Beth bounced the basketball she had absentmindedly been playing with and stared off into the distance with Art. 

"Hey isn't that the principle? What's he doing out here he never leaves his office" Beth asked looking over to the bleachers where their principle was currently standing, scolding a couple boys for jumping off the bleachers.

"Huh that is weird. Maybe he came out here to yell at us for no reason. He is such a dick." Art replied as he twirled a football in his hands

Beth looked off to the side and saw Sarah Manning, whom was a notorious trouble maker. Beth has had a crush on her since a month ago when Sarah had first started going to school here. Sarah was currently leaning on the bleachers talking to her foster brother Felix.

"Earth to Beth, snap out of it you are practically drooling over her" Art said snapping his fingers in front of Beth's face causing her to flinch.

"Fuck off dipshit" She said giving him a light push. Art stumbled back a bit smiling. He retook his place by Beth's side and looked at their principle.

"Hey Beth, dare you to hit principle douche in the face with that basketball" Art said smirking glancing at Beth.

"What? No. That sounds like a one way ticket to detention" Beth said shaking her head.

"Oh come on he is an asshole he deserves it. Plus he is practically blind he wouldn't see who did it. Where has your balls gone Childs?" Art said wearing a playful smirk.

"Oh please" Beth scoffed before continuing, "fine I'll do it, but if he doesn't believe it was an accident I am blaming you"

"Deal." Art replied still smirking.

Beth turned to the side preparing to throw. The bleachers where the principle was standing was a good, fifteen feet away from her. She put the ball in her right hand and got ready to launch. 

Beth had never had good aim, that's why she could never make the basketball team. 

So when she did throw the ball, instead of  it hitting the principle, it smacked Sarah Manning right in the face.

Beth's jaw dropped when she saw Sarah, fall to the ground holding her face.

All the air in Beth's lungs vanished and guilt over took her.

She heard Sarah audibly groan 'fuck' from the ground.

"Oh my god you just smashed your crush's face in with a basketball" Art said still not sure on what just happened.

"Shit" Beth muttered under her breath. She had thrown that ball hard too.

"I should go help right?" Beth asked looking at Art who nodded.

"Yeah probably"

Beth jogged over to the bleachers where Sarah was lying on the ground. Beth was too scared to approach her though so she just stood a good 6 feet away from her.

Felix then approached her.

"Bloody hell Childs, what the hell were you doin?" Felix said looking for an explanation.

Felix and her had talked a couple times but they weren't friends, just occasional lab partners.

"I- it was an accident, I was trying to hit principle dick face and I-

"Wait hold on let me get this straight, you were trying to hit principle asshole but you ended up hitting my sister" Felix said holding in a laugh.

"Yeah...

"Oh that is gold. You are way more ballsy than I thought Childs!" Felix said bursting out into laughter.

"Is Sarah okay?" Beth asked still wearing a concerned face ignorning Felix's laughing.

"Yeah the nurse is taking her to the health room, her left cheek is red as a tomatio and her lips look sore." Felix replied gesturing behind him.

Beth looked over Felix's shoulder, the school nurse was escorting Sarah back to the main building. Beth felt a pang of guilt as Sarah held an ice pack to her face.

"Oooo you like her!" Felix said probably noticing the guilty look.

"What? No, I am just concerned." Beth said but her panicked expression gave it away to Felix.

"Yes you do! You like her!" Felix said chanting excitedly.

"Okay okay yes but keep it down, just tell her I said sorry" Beth said trying to walk off.

Felix grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"How about you tell her yourself instead." Felix said smirking and pulling her towards the direction of the school.

* * *

**(Now from Sarah's POV)**

Sarah leaned up on the side of the bleachers with her hands in her leather jacket. Felix was going on about something that happened in art class but Sarah wasn't paying any attention.

She was far more interested in staring at Beth Childs whom was currently standing with Art Bell on the track. Sarah has had a crush on Beth ever since she won 1st place in a race for the school, and looked **really** hot doing it.

"Oh my bloody god I knew it! You like Beth!" Felix squealed and hit Sarah's shoulder.

"Wha? No I don't, I jus' really like her..shoes" Sarah said trying brush off accusation.

"What you like is her biceps" 

"Shut up Fe!" Sarah said smiling and wacking Felix's arm. 

"I like her okay I do." Sarah admitted finally.

"She admits it! Ya' know she probably likes you too I've seen her give you longing looks a couple of times."

"That doesn't mean anything Fe" Sarah said shaking her head.

After a beat or two of silence a shriek filled the air.

"Sarah watch out!"

Felix ducked with his hands over his head.

Before Sarah had time to react the basketball connected with her face.

* * *

 Felix yanked her all the way to the health room from the bleachers, despite Beth's protests.

Just before they crossed the doorway of the nurse's office Beth yanked her arm out of Felix's grip.

"Can't you just tell her im sorry for me" Beth pleaded crossing her arms. Felix rolled his eyes and shoved her through the doorway of the room.

Sarah was sitting on the counter facing Beth and Felix with an ice pack held to her left cheek. Sarah didn't look too banged up, her cheek was pretty red and her lips were a little swollen (not that Beth was looking at her lips) but that was the worst of it. She still looked really hot. Hell, Sarah looked hot no matter what.

"Oi oi Beth" Sarah said setting the ice pack down next to her on the counter.

"Well bye" Felix said smiling, quickly exiting the room leaving Sarah and Beth alone.

Beth was gonna kill him.

"You could take a girl out to dinner before smashing her face in" Sarah said sending a playful smile, which caused Beth's stomach to turn.

"Sorry Sarah I was aiming for principle douche not you. I didn't mean to bash your face in, its way too pretty to hit on purpose" Beth said smiling shoving her hands into her pockets. Beth surprised herself with her sudden boost of confidence. She started to feel her heartbeat quicken.

"Flattering that's a good move. Good way to quick forgiveness" Sarah said smirking. Sarah could feel the butterflies in her stomach but she had to shove them down and stay cool, she didn't want to fuck this up.

"What can I say?" Beth said shrugging still wearing her grin. Beth was internally screaming but she had to shove down the gay and keep calm so she doesn't make herself look like an idiot, Sarah was straight and Beth needed to except that.

"Sorry again about hitting you with a basketball" Beth said giving her a sympathetic look

"How bout' ya' make it up to me?" 

"How?" 

"Kiss me" 

Beth's mind shut down completely. Her heart started drumming her ears and she could feel her stomach tying into knots.

"I- what?" Beth stammered.

Sarah hopped down from the counter and approached Beth. Sarah was close, her mouth just inches away from her own but Beth didn't move. Beth's lips went dry and her heart was still thumping in her chest. The air was suddenly thicker and heavier.

"Kiss me" Sarah repeated smirking, momentarily looking at Beth's lips.

Sarah's lips were magnetizing, Beth felt like she was getting pulled into them. 

Fuck it.

Beth closed the gap and their lips crashed together. Sarah was an amazing fucking kisser, her lips tasted of tea and lip bomb, and it was addicting.

Beth was suprised at how quickly things escalated.

Sarah backed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Beth's bottom lip. 

But then a sharp voice filled the air causing them to stop and look over.

"Just what do you think you kids are you doing?" The nurse said crossing her arms.

Fuck.

Sarah groaned and stepped away from Beth.(much to Beth's displeasure)

"I won't give you detention this time, but if you are gonna make out at least be sneaky about it, amateurs." The nurse grumbled walking away.

"Wanna go to the locker room and make out some more?" Beth asked after a few moments of silence.

"Mmm that sounds bloody amazing, unless ya' wanna wack me in the face with a basketball again?"

Beth knew she would never live that one down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! =)
> 
> -Trinity begs for attention-


End file.
